The present invention relates to an automatic power-driven screwdriver comprising two generally cylindrically shaped telescoping members forming respectively a hand grip and nose portions with a power drive unit mounted in the hand grip portion to transmit rotational power to a screwdriving bit under the control of a hand-operated lever pivotally attached to the hand grip portion.
To the front end of the nose cylinder is connected at an angle thereto a bolt or screw feeding tube connected to a suitable source which supplies the screw one at a time to the front end of the nose cylinder.
However, in the prior art automatic screwdriver, the nose and hand grip cylinders are only capable of telescoping with respect to each other so that the nose cylinder is not capable of being adjusted to take any desired angular position with respect to the hand grip cylinder. If the working area presents an obstacle which stands in the way of the feeder tube, the whole unit must be rotated to avoid disturbance. However, since the hand grip portion of the apparatus is usually connected to a power source such as source of pressurized air via a conduit and since this conduit is not flexible enough to permit a substantial amount of rotation, it is often difficult or impossible to avoid the hindrance of objects which might be present in working areas.